


A Warm Afternoon

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Brotherly Love, FTM Dean, Gen, Swimming, Trans Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: It's a day off from school, and Dean's spending it by the lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Trans Day of Visibility prompts. Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway, here's some Dean for a change.

* * *

 

Dean’s got his feet in the water, and he couldn’t feel happier. The sun’s high, the summer breeze is just right, and there’s nowhere for him to be right now - no school, no hunting, nothing that’d require his attention. He’s got a towel wrapped around his body to suck out the water from his loose t-shirt and his swimming trunks, and the warmth of the afternoon has already dried out his hair. From behind him, he can hear Sam’s footsteps: the boy appears beside him wearing only a pair of trunks himself, and he sits down beside Dean, his legs just barely reaching all the way into the water. He gives Dean a look and a grin and kicks the water, sending splashes all over them, and Dean pushes him by the shoulder, causing him to grip the pier to avoid falling in.

“Is it cold?” Sam asks him, reaching his hand down into the water with his feet.

“Shouldn’t you know? You’re already half-way in there,” Dean chuckles back at him and lets the towel around his body loosen up.

“Nah, it always feels different when you go in all the way.”

“True.”  
Dean moves his feet in the water and considers it.  
“It’s not that bad, really. It’s a bit colder than you’d like at first but you get used to it quickly.”

“Come in with me?”

Dean grins.  
“Sure.”

He lets the towel fall off his shoulders and spreads it on the pier to warm up for the next round. Then, in a fit of confidence, he grabs his wet shirt and throws it on the pier, too: the next thing he knows, he’s already in the water, adrenaline burning through his body as his warmth clashes with the water’s cold.

Sam’s still on the pier, and he’s giving him _A Look_.

“Whoa,” he says with something of a grin, “I didn’t know you… could do that.”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. You’re mostly naked, too.”

“Yeah, but - I don’t mind it.”

“Well, I don’t mind it today, either. So don’t make me, alright? Come in, nasty, or I’m dragging you in.”

“Sorry, I just -”

Dean rolls his eyes.  
“What? Out with it.”

“I’m just happy you’re feeling good today.”

Another eye-roll, and Dean’s fingers are firmly clutched around Sam’s ankle. He kicks speed from the pier’s slimy wood and drags Sam with him - the boy barely has time to jump before he gets drawn down by force. He splutters and spits and splashes for a moment before regaining balance and floating upwards, and Dean’s laughing at him, already swimming away in fear of retaliation. Sam’s good at it.

They chase each other around for a while before the cold starts seeping in and their lips turn a darker shade of purple. Dean’s shuddering when he drags himself back on the pier and helps Sam up after him. And really, he barely manages a flash of self-consciousness about his chest: maybe it’s not completely flat like Sam’s, but it’s not big either. Who cares? Nobody’s there to care. Why should he?

Sam climbs up and walks a few feet back towards the beach to pick up his own towel from where it sits, still folded up and waiting for him. Then he comes back and sits in the same puddle that Dean’s dripping on the planks. Sun’s already warming Dean up as he throws his towel over his shoulders and runs it through his hair. Then he looks at Sam, smiling.

“The only thing we’re missing is a couple of beers,” he tells him, nudging him on the arm.

Sam groans.  
“No thanks,” he tells Dean and wraps up inside his towel more tightly, “I’d rather have a coke.”


End file.
